Snowy Mornings
by Her Madjesty
Summary: The morning after 4x02, Killian wakes up next to a sleepy, warm, and absolutely not-Frozen Emma Swan. Follow-up to 'Snowy Nights'.


_A/N Follow-up to my earlier story, "Snowy Nights". Takes place the morning after 4x02. Let me know what you think! Enjoy! XO_

* * *

><p>There was light coming in through the bedroom window, but Killian was trying desperately to ignore it. Somewhere in his half-awake state, he could feel Emma breathing, pushing herself against him in her sleep. He could smell her hair, still tainted with the scent of ice and snow from the night before. It made him shift, uneasily, before he kissed her forehead and drove the cold away.<p>

Their legs were tangled together, her arms were wrapped around him. 'If this is all a dream,' Killian thought sleepily, 'I really don't want to wake up just yet.'

He lay as still as he could, breathing in Emma's warming scent and relishing in the dawn.

"Morning." Emma said, breaking the stillness. Her lips teasing his collar, making up for the disappointment Killian felt as he slumped against her.

"You're awake." He said, nuzzling into her hair once more.

"Yeah, I have been." He could hear the smile in Emma's voice. Her thumb dragged delicately across his back, and Killian sighed. "You didn't leave me."

"You asked me not to, love." Killian said, gently pressing a second kiss to her head. "And apparently the entire world is aware of the fact that I can't tell you no."

"Well, aren't I lucky?" Her smile had turned into a smirk, he could sense it. He pulled back for a moment and looked her in the eye, her smile warming his heart.

Impulsively, he leaned forward and kissed her, closing his eyes only after she had closed hers.

"Good morning." He said, pulling away. Emma whined and chased after him, catching his bottom lip and using her leverage to pull him close.

Killian melted into her touch, letting her guide him forward until their hips brushed. Her legs remained tangled in his, flexing as she worked her way forward. A gentle shove, a roll, and then she was on top of him, long hair shimmering down around him like a halo.

"Hello." He said breathlessly.

"Hello." Emma replied, kissing him on the nose. "Thank you."

"What for?" Killian asked, his voice breaking off as Emma leaned in to kiss him again.

"Keeping me warm." Gods, he loved her smile. He growled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to him and holding her there, their mouths brushing and caressing with nothing less than reverence.

His arms slid to her hips, feeling her moving above him as she plundered his mouth. Their tongues had met almost without a thought, and now ran across one another frantically. She nipped at his lower lip and he chased after her, removing his good hand from her waist to tangle it in her beautiful blonde hair.

Her hands were cool as they snuck under his shirt, but he didn't complain. Instead, he sucked in his breath, lifting his head from the pillow and kissing her hard. Her hands moved more confidently now, stroking wide bands across his chest and his stomach, playing with the dark trail of hair that disappeared beneath his trousers.

"Off." She ordered, taking her lips from his. He drew her back, silencing her command as he fused them together.

"Off!" Emma insisted, pushing back with laughter. Killian rolled his eyes and smiled, wiggling out of his shirt and throwing it to the side. Emma quelled her laughter to eye him appreciatively, moving her mouth down the roughness of his chest and kissing each of his scars. Killian's breathing grew heavier as he watched her go, the cool morning air nipping at his skin as much as she.

"Come now, love." He insisted, bringing her back to his lips. "Let's not leave all the work to you." Her shirt was off a moment later, and he almost hesitated to touch her. She glowed above him, his angel, his princess, his everything.

As gently as he could, Killian rolled her beneath him, stifling a laugh as her hair fell into her face. Emma laughed as well, brushing it aside and letting it splay out on the pillow. Killian leaned in and kissed her again, the chill of her stomach making him want to warm every inch of her.

He pressed himself to her, wrapping one arm around her as the other worked at the fickle contraption on her chest, listening to her as she moaned at his touch.

"What is this ridiculous thing?" He growled, cupping her breast.

"A nuisance." Emma growled. She reached behind her and unhooked it, throwing it off the bed. It landed on top of Killian's coat—a fact he would appreciate much, much later.

"Beautiful." He whispered, watching her. She smiled luminously back at him, tangling her fingers in his hair and pulling him back to her. Emma took control of the kiss, lapping at his mouth like she was feasting, tasting every inch she could reach. Killian moaned and bucked against her, unable to control himself. He was hard, so, so hard, and he wanted her so badly.

Emma pulled back with a smirk, watching an inkling of desperation come over his face. "I'm flattered." She teased, toying her fingers around the band of his trousers.

"You should be." Killian replied. Using one arm to support himself, he moved the other, gracing across her breasts and listening to her little gasps of pleasure. Rosy red nipples met his gaze and entranced him, calling his hand to them. He cupped her breast and squeezed, listening to her moan with a satisfied smirk. Killian kissed her again, swallowing her sounds as he thumbed over her nipple, feeling it grow pert beneath his care.

"You like that, don't you?" He teased, just as she wrenched him back to her.

"Don't ask stupid questions." She breathed, pushing his pants down best she could.

"Never." Killian chuckled, struggling to catch his breath.

It was a hazy thing, after that. Her lips claimed his and refused to let them go, caressing them in ways he hadn't thought possible. He lavished her breast, first with his hand and then with his mouth, her noises growing louder and louder with every pass. The bud fit well inside his mouth, and his tongue flicked over it, listening to Emma gasp and rutting against his leg.

It wasn't until he felt her hands pushing at her own pants that he thought to entirely remove his own.

"Should've thought of this sooner." He growled, pushing himself upright. Emma whined at the lack of contact, and he stole a quick kiss, feeling the cool air starting to take back her skin.

"Oh, no you don't." He said, more to himself than to her. Pants off and on the floor, he covered her again, fighting back the morning chill with the warmth of his own body. Emma let her own pool around her ankles before kicking them off, letting them rest at the end of the bed. Her clever hands moved and traced the outline of his cock, listening to him curse softly with want.

The metal of his hook brushed against Emma's cheek, and she hissed, eyes opening wide to reveal pupils outlined with only a sliver of grey.

"Sorry, sorry." Killian said, sitting upright and trying to remove the thing with a shaking hand.

"No!" Emma caught his wrist and pulled him back. She hesitated a moment, and then kissed the steel, brushing it over her swollen lips. "I don't mind." She said huskily.

Killian moaned again, his arousal only growing. He stole her lips gently, letting the hook trace over her breasts. Emma tilted her head back and moaned, and Killian thought his world might end then and there.

"Gods above, Emma." He said her name like a pray, kissing her again. "Gods above."

His finger stole between her thighs, tracing the soft skin there before timidly flowing upward. Emma wiggled, eager for the contact, her own hands delving inside and teasing the head of his cock with delicate fingers.

Killian nearly fell on top of her, the mere thought of her hands on him making his head spin. The actual experience was—

Indescribable.

Neither of them spoke, words fading away as they touched one another. Emma growled as he spun a lazy finger across her clit, wriggling and moaning his name. Her hand pumped once, twice, and then settled beneath the head of his cock, teasing a spot that made him want to come on the spot.

"Come on, Killian." Emma whispered, pushing her underwear down her legs. "Come here."

"As you wish." Killian breathed in reply.

All clothing removed, he brushed against her entrance, finger still brushing over her clit as he watched her face. The touch of her, wet and hot, made his eyes roll back in his head.

"In, Killian!" Emma insisted. She rolled her hips, and he slid in another inch, groaning and burying his head in her neck. He lavished her with kisses, rolling his hips and feeling her muscles contract around him.

"I want you." He whispered. He moved his hand and sunk in deep, listening to Emma gasp and feeling her, warm and inviting around him.

"I want you more." She said, eyes gleaming. Killian stole away her smirk and swallowed it whole, both arms shaking as he thrust inside her.

Emma moaned and let her head rest on the pillow, wrapping her legs around Killian's waist as he rocked against her, into her, all around her. Her mouth opened in never-ending cries of bliss, her eyes staring sightlessly heavenward.

Killian watched her face as she grew tighter, tighter, until—

"Killian!" His name came from her lips, and her eyes slammed shut, arching upward forever and ever—

He fell over the edge just after she did, her name coming from his lips in frantic worship.

They panted against one another, breath mingling as the air around them tingled and fizzed. The high was all encompassing, and their decent was slow.

Killian let himself lie down on top of his lady, pressing gentle kisses into her neck and shoulder. Emma stroked the back of his head and didn't say a word, instead pressed her lips to his temple.

"Don't leave me." The words left his lips without his consent. Beneath him, Emma shifted, gently pushing him away so that she could see his face.

She was smiling, he saw, and he relaxed.

"Killian," Emma said. She lifted herself up and kissed him, like the first snowflake before a storm. "Trust me."

"Alright." Killian settled back down atop her. He kissed her once more, relishing the press of her lips and the scent of her skin, falling back into a doze to the sound of her breathing.

Emma smiled into his hair, silent, wrapping her arms around him and holding him as close as she could manage.

"I'll stay." She whispered, gently kissing his sleeping form. "I'll stay."


End file.
